Episode 154: DDSM
"DDSM" was originally released on May 28, 2013. Description Alternate titles for this week's episode included "Hair Pee" and "Cool Dads and Bondage." So, yes. Set those expectations high. Suggested Talking Points Stuff Crazy People Should Know, High School Swag, Dad's All That, Tummy Punch Love, Name Change, Sub/Dom, Jelly Batman, Badaboop Outline 04:08 - I'm in high school. Frequently I'm complimented on my appearance while wearing formal wear (suit, tuxedo); however, the call to wear nice clothing is limited. How can I dress nice more frequently so as to appease my vanity without being a dick about it. Is there even a way to dress nice on a normal day without giving someone the douche-chills, or do I have to become that weirdo that always wears dress shirts? -- Gmail 10:46 - Y - Sent in by Andrew Jones & Oliver Hill, from Yahoo Answers user Turd, who asks: How can I get my dad to be cool? He's a really shy, nerdy guy. He's like fifty, so can he really change? My mom walks all over him, and it makes me sad to see that my father's not a real man. Yes, he's a responsible man, and a kind man, but not a real man. I want to teach him how to be cool and not so uptight. He needs to start hitting the gym, going out to socialize, and maybe pick up a fun hobby like pool hustling or joining a motorcycle gang. 17:40 - Farm Wisdom 19:19 - I just recently started dating a wonderful girl. I have a small issue though - she's a professional wrestler, like the powerbomb through a table kind of wrestler, which don't get me wrong, that's freaking awesome, but comes with a slight side effect - she loves play-fighting. Now, I like to play-fight, but the problem is sometimes she gets a little too into it, and she starts to hit a bit hard on occasion. Play-fighting is fun, but getting punched in the gut is not. Help brothers! How do I get my punch-love girlfriend to pull her punches? -- Gmail 24:40 - My name is Chris Brown! How do I get people to stop making Rhianna jokes? -- Concerned Celebrity Copy-Cat In Chicago 25:48 - MZ - Sponsored by the Optimism Club Podcast. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Throwing Shade. 31:02 - Y - Sent in by Alan Black, from Yahoo Answers user King Master 1, who asks: Is there a cursed sword? I am reposting this because no one helped on the first one is there a place in japan where I could buy a cursed sword real answers only please no srcasm 39:00 - A girl who I thought could be a potential GF recently propositioned me the ol' friends with benefits. This is a first to me, but I happily accepted as I am moving soon, and no roots would be planted. The catch is in our first encounter I was enlightened to the fact that she is a masochist - this, too, is a first for me! After a night of exploring, she told me that I don't have the personality to be her Dom, and said I could be her Sub. Brothers, is this endeavor worth exploring, if not only to further my experience? Or am I swimming in a pool of sexy that is over my head? -- BDSM? In Brunswick 43:54 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Skater Boy 854856, who asks: How can I make my punches more explosive? What can I do to make my punches more explosive? The way I see it i can; buy a heavy shot put / buy a heavy medicine ball / do clap push-ups 49:35 - A couple of days ago I was texting with a male friend when he suddenly brought up his sexual preferences. He was quite specific in detailing what he'd like to do to women in bed, when before we had hardly grazed any sexual topic before in any conversation. He was quick to add that he was "kinky," and asked a few questions about what I liked too. This may be incredibly obtuse, but even to their female friends guys don't just bring up this for the sake of idle chatter, right? Like, ever? I mean, he wants to go straight to Pound Town, right? Am I missing something here? -- Textual Sexual Surprised In Indianapolis 59:13 - Housekeeping 62:58 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Dan G, who asks: Why does my son make laser gun noises in the bathroom? 63:32 - TEENS Quotes On High School Swag On Cool Dads On Good Punching Form On Social Anxiety Trivia Deep Cuts * Griffin mentions using "Duck Tales" as a safe word, which was mentioned in a previous episode as a code used when they were children to indicate that a stranger was safe. * Griffin says "The line must be drawn here." The pronunciation of this phrase indicated it was a reference to Star Trek: First Contact. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:High School Category:Jimmy Buffett Category:Clint McElroy Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Feminist Category:That Dog Don't Hunt Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Jelly Category:Drew Davenport Category:TEENS Category:Alan Black